


Lo que un hombre debe hacer para ser un hombre

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco discuten sobre quién debe ir abajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que un hombre debe hacer para ser un hombre

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Lo que un hombre debe hacer para ser un hombre.  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Rating: R  
> Género: slash  
> Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de HP me pertenece.

—Esta vez yo voy abajo —El tono fue claro y contundente lo que provocó que las alarmas de Malfoy saltaran. Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Harry receloso. Despeinado, sonrosado, desnudo, jadeante y en su cama, todo iba bien hasta que tuvo que soltar esa frase.  
  
—¿Por qué? —Harry intentó tirar de él hacia abajo, pero se apartó—. ¿Por qué? —volvió a repetir, retirándose un poco. Harry suspiró y se incorporó un poco.  
  
—Mira  Draco, no espero que tú lo comprendas, pero un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer para para ser hombre ¿entiendes? —los ojos tormentosos se entrecerraron un poco más.  
  
—¿Y eso es…?  
  
—Estar abajo —resopló, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Cualquier hombre puede estar arriba, Draco, incluso un Hufflepuff mareado, pero para estar abajo tienes que ser muy hombre. El pasivo —aclaró, haciendo un pequeño hincapié en en esa palabra—, es quien en realidad lleva la voz cantante, el que pide, el que reclama , el que exige —soltó una pequeña risita, y titubeó, no sabiendo si debía aclarar más la situación—. Tú sólo empujas, ya sabes.  
  
—Bien —respondió, aún con los ojos entrecerrados—. En ese caso yo voy abajo.  
  
Harry hizo un sonido de ultraje y negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.  
  
—Vamos Draco, yo soy el héroe, el hombre, el que manda. Tú eres el rubio bonito que da. Pensé que estaba claro.  
  
Malfoy se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—Yo soy pasivo.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó sorprendido.  
  
—Desde ya.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Miedo Potter? Quizás el problema es que no sabes meterla. Mira, es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que…  
  
—¡Calla! —Draco rió. La cara de Harry se había cubierto de un leve tono rosado que parecía querer expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo—. Sé cómo se hace. Pero yo voy abajo. ¡Soy el héroe! Me lo ganado.  
  
—Mira, si tienes miedo a no dar la talla… —otra vez Harry hizo un sonido de ultraje. Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reír ante la cara que puso.  
  
—Podría destrozarte rubio de los demonios, pero aquí no se discute eso, sino quién es más hombre y te recuerdo que yo soy auror. ¿Tú qué eres?  
  
—El que tiene las entradas para la final de Quidditch —proclamó con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
—¿Entonces vas abajo? —Malfoy asintió complacido mientras se recostaba.  
  
—Ah, ¿Potter?  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Me gusta despacio  



End file.
